Lo que solia ser
by lunatik-love
Summary: desearía poder odiarte. Desearía poder odiar a tu hijo. Desearía que lo que esta dentro mío y testarudamente sigue amándote se largara. Porque duele. la verdad de Petunia.TRADUCCION!-- What Used to Be - Realmer06


Lo que solía ser

Cuando naciste Mamá me dijo que mi trabajo era protegerte. Porque yo era una niña grande de cinco años, y tu eras solo un bebe. Les dije a mis amigas que eras una molestia, pero en realidad, me encantaba cuando venias y me abrazabas fuerte y jalabas mi falda y me preguntabas si podíamos jugar a algo. Y nos dirigiríamos al ático y nos disfrazaríamos y actuaríamos como princesas y hadas, y teníamos que rescatar al príncipe del dragón. El ático era nuestro Castillo, pretendíamos volar en una escoba vieja y usábamos ramas de el cerezo del jardín como varitas. Era tu juego favorito, y el mío también. Todavía recuerdo cuando tu tenias ocho y yo trece, te escabulliste a mi pieza muy entrada la noche y te metiste a la cama conmigo. Bajo las sabanas, hablamos de magia y castillos y de que queríamos que todo eso fuera real hasta que nos quedamos dormidas, y soñamos con unicornios y magia y un felices para siempre.

Y cuando ese chico de la escuela se burlo de ti por creer en todo eso y llegaste a casa llorando, lo busque y le conté exactamente lo que le iba a suceder si alguna ves te volvía a ver llegar llorando por algo que el dijo. Porque era mi trabajo protegerte. Eras mi hermanita pequeña. Te amaba.

Pero luego llego la carta, y todo en lo que podía pensar era que habías conseguido era mi sueño también, pero ya era muy tarde para mi. Sentí una pequeña punzada en el corazón porque mamá y papá estaban tan orgullosos de ti, y yo quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mi también. Trate de sentirme feliz de que hubieras conseguido alcanzar tu sueño, pero seguía recordando haberte leído La Cenicienta, La bella durmiente y Blanca nieves cuando solo eras un bebe. Eran mis historias, mis sueños. Y tu lo conseguiste.

Además cambiaste. Volviste a casa y eras diferente. Mas segura, no tan tímida. Tenia dieciséis y te pregunte si querías ir al ático para recordar viejos tiempos. El ático, nuestro Castillo. Tu te reíste y me dijiste que ahora tenias magia de verdad. Me di cuenta que ya no me necesitabas. Y si no me necesitabas para protegerte, no sabia que hacer. Por que tu tenias una varita de verdad hecha de cerezo y todo lo que yo tenia era una rama cortada de el cerezo de el jardín de enfrente. Tu tenias clases para aprender a volar en una escoba de verdad, mientras yo tenia que fingir. Tu tenias libros de hechizos e historias reales de magia, y todo lo que yo tenia era un libro de cuentos de hadas. Tu conseguiste todo lo que siempre quisimos. Y eso no se puede compartir.

Y la magia se arruino para mi. Es peor saber que ese mundo existe, y que no puedo ser parte de el , a que solo exista en mi imaginación. Saber que era real, justo como lo había soñado por años, debería de haber sido el mejor momento de mi vida, pero no lo fue. Por que ese mundo no era mío. No podía ir ahí. Tu si podías. Mi hermana pequeña podía ir, y fue sin mi, y no me necesitaba para protegerla.

Por años vi como crecías mas y mas lejos de mi. No me hablabas. Me decías que no entendería. Estaba enojada en ese entonces, por todo lo que quería y no podía tener. Por todo lo que perdí cuando te perdí a ti. Por mi vida que era dolorosamente real, y de la que no podía escapar.

Tu dijiste que no sabias lo que quería de ti. Y por largo tiempo, yo tampoco. Pero ahora lo se, y es simple. Quiero algo que no puedes darme. Algo que no puedo pedir razonablemente. Quiero a mi hermana pequeña de vuelta. Quiero que me necesites para cuidarte de los molestosos. Quiero que me necesites para leerte cuentos de hada. Quiero que me necesites para meterte bajo las sabanas y hablar sobre magia y castillos y querer que todo sea real. Solo quiero que me necesites otra ves. Quiero volver a la vida que teníamos antes de que la carta llegara. Cuando la magia era solo una invención y las escobas no volaban a menos que nosotras lo imagináramos. Quiero que no sea real para ti, a menos que pueda ser real para mi también.

Decías que querías saber por que te odiaba. No lo hacia. No de verdad. no podía odiarte. Eras mi hermanita pequeña. Por alguna razón, no podía odiar a mi hermana pequeña, aunque había veces que me habría gustado. Estaba dolida. Porque me dejaste atrás y no me dejaste entrar. Yo dije que no quería que me dejaras entrar, pero mentía. Ni siquiera lo sabia.

Pensé que la magia lo podía solucionar todo. Pensé que los problemas podían desaparecer con un solo movimiento de varita. Pero o se puede. Tu trataste de explicarme, pero no te escuche. Así que aprendí de la manera difícil. Porque tu ya no estas. Y yo ya no se que hacer. Porque hay tanto que quiero decirte. Cuando tuve las oportunidades, me negué a tomarlas, y ahora ya no las tengo. Porque tu ya no estas. Al final, no pude protegerte. Y duele.

Nunca te quería en casa porque podía convencerme e mi misma de que te odiaba cuando no estabas cerca. Pero en el momento que cruzabas la puerta, se hacia mas difícil odiarte. Si solo pensaba que estabas equivocada, si solo pudiera fingir que me odiabas, para que no hubiera motivo para hablar, habría sido mucho mas fácil. Pero tu ya te fuiste. Te fuiste para siempre. Tu pensarías que odiarte ahora seria mas sencillo. Pero no lo es. Solo duele. Quiero que pare de doler. Podrías mover tu varita y hacer que pare el dolor? Puedes retroceder el reloj y arreglar lo que se arruino? puedes? Por favor, podrías? Eres mi hermana pequeña. No puedo odiarte. trate. Por que la magia no lo puede arreglar todo?

Todos los días miro a tu hijo y te veo a ti mirándome con sus ojos. El me mira y quiere saber donde esta su madre. Que le respondo? Si le digo la verdad, crecerá para ser como tu? Si le enseño sobre tu mundo, crecerá para tener lo que tu tenias? lo perderé algún día, y con eso volver a perderte a ti? No podría con eso. No puedo amarlo, por que no quiero que vuelva a doler así, cuando alguien que amo se va a ese mundo dejándome sola otra ves. No me necesitara mas, cuando el día llegue. Como paso contigo.

Seria mas fácil odiarlo. Seria mas fácil odiarte a ti. Seria mas fácil si solo pudiera. Pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Y no se porque.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pensé que la magia lo podía arreglar todo, pero me equivoque. Hay tantas cosas que no puede arreglar. Todo la magia del mundo no podría traer a mi hermana de vuelta. Porque esta se la llevo en primer lugar. Y toda la magia en el mundo, la que soñé toda mi vida fuese real, me dejo sola y con el corazón roto. Todo la magia del mundo no puede traer a mi hermana de vuelta.

Desearía que si pudiera. Desearía poder verte de nuevo. Desearía poder hablarte de nuevo. Desearía que me necesitaras otra ves. Desearía que me hubieras llevado contigo. Pero mas que todas esas cosas, en este momento . . . desearía poder odiarte. Desearía poder odiar a tu hijo. Desearía que lo que esta dentro mío y testarudamente sigue amándote se largara. Porque duele. Y no se como hacer que pare. No se como hacer que se vaya. Solo puedo adivinar como no ser lastimada otra ves, y eso es distanciándome de todo lo que me recuerde a ti. Mi pasado, mis recuerdos, mi vida, el cerezo del jardín de enfrente, el ático, tus ojos, tu hijo.

No quiero que siga doliendo. Entonces si no puedo odiarte, si no lo puedo odiar a el, haré que el me odie. Y quizás, donde quiera que estés ahora, tu también empieces a odiarme. Si solo pudieras odiarme, así yo también podría odiarte. Pero no lo harás. Con todo lo que te hice y lo que te dije, todas esas veces que trate de hacerte sufrir el dolor que yo sufría, tu igual no me odiabas. Seguías amándome. por que? _Por que_?

Saber duele. Todas las cosas que e querido decirte por tantos años están guardadas adentro, y duelen. desearía . . . pero ya es muy tarde. Para deseos, para sueños, para expiaciones, para entender, para esperanza, para el amor. Como pueden esas cosas existir en un mundo en el que ni la magia funciona como debería? Esa es la verdad.

No hay un felices para siempre, ni en tu mundo, ni en el mío. fin.

**Nota del autor:** me enamore de este fic. Bueno, otra ves el fic no es mío. Le pertenece a **relamer06** y su nombre original es **what used to be. **La verdad me gusto mucho como quedo y espero que a ustedes también ... dejen reviews!!


End file.
